


Sunflowers and Sunsets

by NoSleepUntilVacation



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Happy, M/M, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSleepUntilVacation/pseuds/NoSleepUntilVacation
Summary: In many ways, Papyrus reminds Mettaton of a sunflower.





	Sunflowers and Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings from Papyton Purgatory! As of late, I've really liked associating Papyrus with sunflowers, and it seems a number of you like it when I do that, so here's some more of that.

If the sun was the greatest spotlight of all, as he once said, then the sunset was like a natural fireworks display. He loved watching the sky changing color, from blue in the daytime to shades of red, orange, pink, and purple in the evening, before settling to a deeper blue and then black as night finally settled in. It had yet to get old for him, and it probably wouldn't get old anytime soon.

The man he loved certainly seemed to agree. Papyrus sat next to him, letting out a "wowie" every now and then as he watched the sky. Long, bony fingers ran through Mettaton's hair all the while, and Mettaton couldn't resist snuggling a little closer.

His gaze couldn't help but wander to the nearby field, where a huge expanse of sunflowers grew. The smaller, younger ones had turned to face the sun, while the fully-grown ones stayed the way they were. Although sunflowers weren't Mettaton's favorite flower - it would take a lot to dethrone roses from that position - he had definitely found himself gaining a new appreciation for them in recent times.

In many ways, Papyrus himself reminded Mettaton of a sunflower. His optimistic demeanor could make any day - even the gloomiest, rainiest day - feel like a bright, sunny day. And even though Papyrus was very tall, he would never seriously hurt anyone on purpose. While roses did have thorns - as anyone who tried to hurt Papyrus while Mettaton was around certainly discovered - sunflowers didn't. Even on the very rare times when something did provoke Papyrus into fighting, he always held back; through careful control of his magic, he made sure he could never take a life, not even by accident.

But more than anything, sunflowers made a lot of people smile. Papyrus, in turn, made Mettaton smile; of course, Mettaton was usually just as happy as he looked whenever he smiled for the camera, but Papyrus had a way of making him smile even when the rest of the world was persistent on making him frown. Little random compliments, gently holding his hand or hugging him (or even doing both at the same time), and just his general enthusiasm about the world... truly, Mettaton felt spoiled to have someone like Papyrus in his life, and he wanted Papyrus to know it.

With that in mind, it was only natural for him to take Papyrus' other hand in his own and gently kiss it. After a brief "nyeh" of surprise, Papyrus pulled Mettaton a little closer and pressed their foreheads together; skeletons weren't really able to give traditional kisses, but they had a few ways of making up for it, and this was one of them. Had the bench they were sitting on been a bed instead, Mettaton could have easily floated into power-saving mode (his version of a nap); that being said, staying awake meant he was able to watch the sunset, so it was no big issue.

Besides, every waking moment spent with Papyrus was one more moment of happiness. And a quiet moment like this, with the two of them alone together on a date, watching the sunset amidst a field of flowers... even for someone like Mettaton, who always made the stage his second home, there was nothing quite like it.


End file.
